cómo tenerte sin perderte
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: kanda y allen viajan a italia, engañados, por komui, y descubren algo más que podría cambiar sus vidas, además de una trampa, una exorcista traviesa y una cama para dos
1. Chapter 1

CapМtulo 1 "Somos"

Como polvo renacemos, como polvo nos formamos, como polvo volamos cuando se desparece en la dulce penumbra de tu amanecer, que mejor en tus brazos, y aquí estoy, más solo que antes, mucho antes de conocerte.

Se me termina el tiempo, ya no puedo estar un dia mАs sin ti, ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir.  
He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio, y lo triste de un final...

Así es... mis manos acarician mi piel sin sentirla, finjo que nada me sucede, una sonrisa basta para hacerme sentir que estoy mintiendo y tú lo descubres, me retas y yo sigo haciéndolo, es una costumbre que no se me ha quitado, lo reconozco.

-Moyashi- dice kanda.

-¿Qué quieres?, no soy moyashi, mi nombre es Allen- le recuerda.

-Me da lo mismo, así te llamaré.

-A mi no me da igual.

Finge no escucharlo, entonces se voltea a caminar unos pasos y le dice- tenemos una misión, así que apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Otra misión?, estoy cansado, vengo recién llegando.

-Entonces no sirves para ser exorcista, dedícate a otra cosa- lo reta.

-No puedo ser otra cosa que no sea exorcista.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué deseo salvar las almas condenadas- responde con convicción.

-Te llevará mucho tiempo y yo no lo tengo para perderlo contigo y tus deseos- retoma su camino.

-¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan desagradable?- dice bajito.

Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte.  
Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...

Fueron a la oficina de Komui.

-Buenos días exorcistas- dice el encargado con un alto de papeles en su escritorio.

-Veo que tienes mucho trabajo Komui-san- dice Allen.

-Lo mismo de siempre, nada mАs importante que encontrar la inocencia.

-¿Dónde es la misión?- pregunta Kanda directo al grano.

-En Italia, que bueno que lo mencionas- pone cara chistosa- traíganme un regalo, por favor.

-Lo pensaré- responde el peliblanco.

-¿Lo pensarás?- dice al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Un vestido.

-¿Vestido?- pregunta Allen sin entender.

-Para ponérserlo a mi kumorín 5, se va a ver linda.

-Creo que era mejor no saberlo, demasiados detalles- piensa Allen.

-Pasando al tema central- dice Kanda enojado.

-La inocencia está en Italia, un pequeño pueblo al sur, así que no pierdan el tiempo y vayan a investigar.

-Nos vemos- se despide el peliblanco.

Kanda se retira más enojado aún, justamente su compañero de viaje, el garbanzo, moyashi, menos Allen.

Allen fue a su habitación a buscar unas mudas de ropa que tenía dentro de la maleta y salió pronto, mientras Kanda estaba observando el reloj de arena con la flor de lotto y su maleta en la mano.

-No queda mucho tiempo- dice.

Ambos chicos salieron sin decir nada, viajaron en tren, primera clase sin decir nada.

-Es que no tenía tema de conversación o le encantaba hacer de cuenta que no existe, si le molesta tanto porqué rayos no se lo dice- pensamientos Allen.

-Es que ese moyashi no puede mirar a otra parte que no sea yo, me tiene inquieto y con los nervios de punta, que se busque a otro para fastidiar, yo no caigo en su jueguito- pensamientos Kanda.

Y asМ pasaron las horas, comieron, durmieron, cayó la noche y Allen no tenía sueño, estaba aburrido, viajar con Lavi era mАs divertido aunque fuera un conejo pervertido... viajar solo con Kanda lo ponía nervioso, tenso y el silencio que está siempre presente lo aumentaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Tu abrazo es un respiro, con un beso me mantienes vivo, tu mirada es un bello amanecer.  
Si tanto he esperado por ver, sentir,  
algo tan grande, es muy triste, ver su final...

De pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, unos labios le besaban el cuello... lo conocía muy bien, pero no se atrevía a voltear a ver quien era, estaba nervioso, sorprendido por su cambio de actitud y su corazón que se derretía como mantequilla al sol, cuando en la oscuridad buscó sus labios para unirse en un beso demandante y dulce a la vez, el primer beso...

Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte.  
Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte.  
Me duele perderte...

Esto sólo podía ser un sueño, y si era un sueño, ¡no despiertes!, se repetía una y otra vez, era cálido, perfecto, su molde a un cuerpo que estaba explorando y que por la falta de oposición, lo tomaría, aunque el miedo rondaba muy de cerca... hay veces en que tienes que arriesgarte si deseas ganar, aunque pierdas al final...

Aunque sólo fuera un sueño, aunque al despertar ya no estuviera a su lado, aunque no sabría si mañana estarían vivos, ¡qué importaba!, este había sido el mejor viaje de su vida, uno que no se arrepentía de haber comenzado.

Si tanto he esperado, por ver, sentir algo tan grande, es muy triste, ver su final...

continuará...


	2. La exorcista traviesa

Capítulo 2 "La exorcista traviesa"

-¿Por qué Kanda?- gime al sentir el contacto de los labios del samurai sobre su cuello.

-Porqué así lo quiero... no hables más moyashi... te haré estremecer de deseo- le susurra al oído y toma posesivamente sus labios, le quita la chaqueta de exorcista, la camisa, hasta dejar al descubierto su blanco torso... mientras Allen, desnudaba a Kanda de igual manera, quedando con un apretado pantalón y una erección que molestaba.

-Esto es irreal- decía el peliblanco.

-Es más real de lo que imaginas... no hables... sólo gime para mí... lo recostó y él encima de su "moyashi", comenzó a explorar su pecho con la lengua y el exorcista, apretaba los puños... el pantalón era insoportable.

Kanda, como escuchando su ruego y el propio, lo liberó de un movimiento y así mismo... luego se frotó contra el otro, gimiendo por la nueva sensación.

-Kan...da.

-No hables... entrégate- prepara la entrada.

-Ah

Querí hacerlo ya, pero no estaba preparado.

-Hazlo ya, no creo poder aguantar más.

Kanda obedeció y lo embistió... Allen gritó, su entrada virgen fue rota, y sangre corrió... el samurai esperó a que se acostumbrara a la invasión... era tan estrecho y era el primero... ahora lo sabía.

-Sigue.

Embestidas claras, profundas, dando en su punto sensible... gemidos que swe convirtieron en gritos... el dolor no importaba... si Kanda lo transformaba en placer.

-Moyashi... Allen.

Allen quedó de una pieza... era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre... a lo mejor no había escuchado bien, pero un impulso le hizo decir.

-Yuu- dice el peliblanco en un susurro.

Kanda lo escuchó y con eso, el grito, el orgasmo, el clímax... se derramó al interior del chico y el otro entre ambos.

El samurai salió del interior del peliblanco y lo abrazó... se quedaron dormidos, cubriéndose con las chaquetas.

Pasó la noche, el tren ya estaba a punto de llegar a la última estación y una chica con su maleta en mano, esperaba ansiosa que saliera la persona que buscaba.

La exorcista era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, crespo, estatura baja, tez blanca... vestía una falda hasta medio muslo, su chaqueta de exorcista y un arco que mantenía en su espalda.

-Ya se han tardado... este complejo de puntualidad, hace cinco horas que llegué- se sienta en un banco vacío... sus pies estaban hinchados y ardían a montones... estas botas, no se cómo las aguantan... quiero mis pantuflas- se levanta y llega el tren.

Ambos exorcistas se habían vestido y esperaban con maleta en mano que el tren se detuviera para bajar por fin.

La exorcista vislunbró el cabello blanco de Allen y corrió a su encuentro... saltó y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Allen-kun, tanto tiempo.

Allen estaba helado, no se acordaba de la chica para nada.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?, no ha pasado tanto tiempo- rompiendo el abrazo y haciendo un puchero.

-Ayaka-cha, ¿cómo?

-Soy compatible con la inocencia, así que estuve entrenando y aquí estoy, con la misión de acompañarlos.

-Ya veo- mira a Kanda que tenía un aura asesina rodeándolo- él es Kanda- haciendo las presentaciones.

-Sumihasen, Kanda-kun, buenas noches.

-Tche- responde.

-¿Busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos?- pregunta Allen con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Ayaka- camina hasta llegar afuera de la estación de trenes.

-Moyashi, ¿quién es esta tipa?

-Ayaka-chan, es una chica que conocí en la orden, me extraña que no la hayas visto.

-No la conozco.

-La vi un día en una biblioteca, donde hay una montonera de novelas rotas y ella las reparaba, mantenía, lo que ya nadie quería.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo la ayudaba y nos hicimos amigos.

Kanda se quedó en silencio... no parecía una mala persona.

-¿Qué les parece si preparo la cena?- dice de pronto dándose vuelta- ya que Allen ha hecho el favor de contarte sobre mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es que cenemos algo delicioso.

-Se me olvidaba, tiene un oído muy agudo- dijo Allen sonrojádose un poco.

continuará...


	3. Una cama de una plaza para dos, parte 1

Capítulo 3 "Cama de una plaza para dos", primera parte.

-¿Qué quieren para cenar?- pregunta Ayaka animada.

-Quiero arroz, spaguetti, papas fritas, sopa, pizza, suchi y tantas que no recuerdas- dice Allen.

-Tendré que pedirle a alguien que me ayude...

-Si estuviéramos en la orden, Jerry, lo haría por mí.

-No te preocupes, lo intentaré.

-Tenía una duda... sobre tu inocencia, ¿qué puedes hacer con ella?

--Es un arma de doble filo, puede salvar la vida de un agónico o puede acabarla.

-¿Usar ese arco?, ¿no tienes flechas?- dice Allen.

-No las necesito... como te lo demuestro... a la distancia vislumbra la figura de un hombre... saca el arco de su espalda, se pone en posición... hace el movimiento.

-Ah, ¿qué es esto?- dice el hombre doblando la pierna.

-¿Qué hiciste niña tonta?- dice Kanda.

-Lo verás.

-¡Puedo caminar!- gritaba el hombre.

-Increíble- dice el peliblanco.

-Creo que estoy conectada a ella por mi deseo de restaurar lo destuído, además todavía no sé manejarla a la perfección, hablando científicamente, yo pongo, mi energía de curación o destrucción y los efectos, se ven después- se le doblan las piernas y cae al suelo.

-¡Ayakachan!- se acerca el exorcista.

-No te preocupes... antes de venir aquí, he tratado a cincuenta personas- se intenta levantar, pero sus piernas se doblan y se queda dormida.

-Yo la llevo moyashi- toma la chica y vuelven a retomar el camino.

-Gomenasai- dice Ayaka dormida.

Kanda se sonroja levemente, cosa que no es notada por Allen porqué estaba pendiente del ruido de su alterado estado de hambre.

-Creo que si no como, moriré- reclama.

-Cállate, tu voz molesta garbanzo- dice el espadachín.

-Mi nombre es Allen.

-Da igual, sigues siendo un garbanzo.

-Cómo a veces puede ser tan irritante y otras tan apasionado, es como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas, en un mismo cuerpo- piensa el peliblanco.

Entran a una posada que estaba ubicada en la esquina de una calle.  
Era una construcción de madera, medianamente pequeña... una chica de cabello negro se encontraba en el recibidor para atender a los posibles huéspedes.

-Bienvenidos- dice la chica.

-Buenas noches- dice Allen- queremos tres dormitorios.

-Lo lamento, sólo me quedan dos habitaciones con una cama de una plaza cada cuarto.

-Los quiero; sin embargo, ¿tendría algo de comer?

-Por supuesto, escríbame aquí en esta hoja su orden.

-Déjeme pensar... en ese rato, Kanda le quitó la hoja y el papel y escribió su orden- era mi turno, no hagas trampa.

-Te demoras mucho en pensar moyashi, ¿cuáles son los cuartos?

-Aquí están las llaves- pasa las llaves al samurai.

-Yo escribiré la orden, por mientras deja a Ayakachan en su cuarto.

-Tche- se llevó a la chica según el número que le asignó por su cuenta.

Después que hubo dejado a la chica en la habitación, salió hacia el corredor.

-Ese moyashi todavía debe estar haciendo la lista para cenar.

RECIBIDOR...

Allen anotaba como desquiciado... ya terminé- dice de pronto.

-¡Todo esto!- dice la chica anonadada.

-Si- con una gotita en su cabeza- si quiere agregar algo más, yo encantado lo pruebo.

-Creo que con esto basta y sobra.

-Gracias, es muy amable- cuando se da vuelta se topa con la mirada fría de Kanda.

-¿Terminaste?

-Hai, ¿Ayakachan?

-Durmiendo- dice seco- voy a estar afuera- dice y sale de la posada.

-¿Qué onda?... es que hay que comprar el vestido de kumorín 6... no quiero tener que sacarme los ojos... mejor eso lo veré después... que raro, estoy hablando solo y creerán que estoy loco, no importa- divagaba.

Kanda caminaba lento... no sentía presencia alguna de inocencia, sentía que esta misión no era nada más que una falsa... si eso fuese así... correrá sangre.

ORDEN OSCURA...

komui bebía una taza de café, preparado por su hermana y adoración, Lenalee, cuando en eso... se distrajo sólo un segundo y se quemó con café la pierna.

-¡Me quemo!, llamen a los bomberos, la ambulancia, ¡me quemo!- gritaba el supervisor.

-¿Qué pasa niisan?- pregunta Lenalee.

-Lenalee- poniendo ojos de cachorrito- se me cayó café en la pierna, me duele mucho... casi que se pone a llorar.

-Buscaré el botiquín de urgencias- dice la china y se va.

-Lenalee, eres la mejor- decía Komui al borde de las lágrimas.

Volvamos a lo que nos interesa (n/a si son capaces de leer esto es que están muy aburridos)

ITALIA, en alguna calle de esta hermosa ciudad.

-Oye, garbanzo, ¿no sientes la presencia de akumas?- pregunta el espadachín hastiado.

-Nada, lo cierto es que me extraña, a estas alturas debemos estar en combate no en espera de una cena deliciosa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que aquí no hay nada que buscar.

-Opino lo mismo, además es bastante extraño... ni siquiera ha venido un buscador a informarnos.

-Eso es el punto, a veces piensas, aunque no sea comida, aquí hay algo raro.

-Para que veas, también pienso.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso por eso?, grítalo para que todos te admiren por pensar.

Allen decidió no seguir peleando con Kanda... lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que el samurai lo tomó por la cintura y le besó.

-Ni creas que te salvarás esta noche.

-Dormirás en el suelo, no te admitiré en la cama.

-Entonces quédate afuera del cuarto, o anda a dormir con la chica.

-Eso haré, ella es mejor compañía que tú.

-Ella no te haría esto- pasó su mano por debajo de la chaqueta y besando el cuello del peliblanco.

-No importa, la cama es entera tuya.

-Tú también- le dice al oído.

-No soy de tu propiedad, no soy un objeto.

-Lo eres, la diferencia es, que eres mi objeto- recalcando el "mí".

-Conquístame, porqué si sólo son polvos, encuentros fortuitos, nada tendrás de mí.

Otro lugar, lejos de ahí, más bien, la casa de Noé.

-Estoy aburrida Tikky, quiero jugar con Allen un rato- dice la chica.

-Hace primero tus deberes y te llevaré donde él.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, tengo muy buenos informantes.

-Le pediré al Conde del milenio que lo haga por mí, la otra vez que te pedí ayuda, repetiste lo mismo en cada pregunta.

-Todas decían lo mismo.

-Mentira, no sabes, reconócelo.

-¿Quiéres que te lleve o no?

-Si, vamos a tenderles una trampa, una que no se olviden de nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor de tener dos personalidades, es que puedo ser ambos.

-Hai.

Volvemos donde nos quedamos con los dos exorcistas.

-No tenemos toda la vida para hacer compromisos, mañana podríamos estar muertos.

-Lo se, al menos, podré pensar en ese momento que pude estar contigo.

-Entonces que nadie se entere, porqué de seguro molestaran mucho tiempo.

-¿Una relación secreta?

-Vaya que poder de deducción, podrías trabajar en la scotland yard, esa es la idea.

-Si es algo más formal, entonces acepto.

-Lo harías de cualquier modo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Necesito más pruebas, si cómo te entregaste en el tren.

Allen se sonrojó ante esas palabras.

-No es para que te sonrojes garbanzo, ahora vamos a cenar...

El problema será después... pensaba el peliblanco... sólo hay una cama, lo suficentemente chica para los dos... demasiado cerca... qué estoy pensando... para ya.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa moyashi?

-Una cama, nosotros dos- estaba rojo como un tomate, le salieron humos de la cabeza y poco a poco cayó al suelo.

continuará...


	4. una cocina no es un akuma

Capítulo 4 "Una cocina no es un akuma"

AL OTRO DÍA...

Ayakachan, despertó con mucha hambre, le sonaba la guatita.

-Creo que buscaré a los chicos para ir a desayunar- baja las escaleras y su sorpresa fue tal, cuanod vio al samurai con cola de caballo, peleando con un rábano.

-Maldita cosa blanca, no me ganarás en resistencia- tomó el cuchillo, se cortó un dedo- ¡demonios!- se pone una servilleta en la cortadura- aquí voy- toma el cuchillo nuevamente para pelear con una zanahoria.

-Kanda-kun- dice Ayaka asomándose.

-¡Diablos!- la mira con aura asesina.

-Gomen, yo, quiero ayudarte- con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tche- dice y sigue con lo suyo ignorándola.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-La persona encargada renunció porqué el estúpido del garbanzo le hico una lista más larga que la muralla china y no aguantó tanta presión por parte del encargado ya que la acosaba en cada esquina.

-Ah, ya veo, demo si no sabes cocinar, déjamelo a mi.

-No te entrometas niña estúpida- mostrando su mano la cual parecía colador de tantas cortaduras.

-Déjame curarte esas heridas y luego te ayudaré- cierra los ojos, se concentra y toma las manos del espadachín... poco a poco los cortes se van borrando sin dejar cicatrices... ya está listo- se desmaya.

-Baka, oye, despierta- la zarandea, pero la chica seguía sin responder- si la cocina fuera un akuma en un plis plas lo destruyo- tuvo una leve ilusión sobre akumas- mugen, actívate, ¡insectos del infierno!, la cocina quedó destruída en su totalidad.

-¡Bakanda!, ¿qué hiciste?- reprende Allen, quien quedó con su pelo cubierto de zanahoria picada.

-¡Cállate garbanzo!- le contesta hecho una furia.

-¿Y la chica de anoche?

-Renunció por tu culpa.

-¡¿Qué!?, si le pedí de cenar lo mínimo que mi cuerpo necesita para mantenerse en pie.

-Diez bandejas te parece poco.

-Si, habría comido veinte, ya que estaba bajo en presupuesto, ni modo, es lo que hay... se fija en la chica- ¡Ayakachan!

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dice el encargado.

-¡Bakanda paga la cuenta!

-Ni hablar, págalo tú.

-No, lo harás- dice rodeado por su aura negra y su cara de póker.

-No- sale por la destrozada puerta.

-Carguelo a la cuenta de la orden oscura- pasa una tarjeta plástica.

-No se aceptan tarjetas, sólo efectivo.

-Demo, no tengo monedas.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- explotó como volcán- ¡lárguense de aquí!

-Allen huye despavorido.

-Gomen, Komui-san- escribe rapidamente una nota y Timcampy la lleva hacia la orden oscura- cuento contigo Tim.

Kanda cargaba a Ayaka sobre su espalda.

CASA NOÉ...

-Tiky, ¿cuánto más te vas a demorar?- le pregunta Road.

-No mucho- anotaba en una hoja de cuaderno- toma- se lo entrega.

-Sugoii, has mejorado... demo, en esta parte, ¿por qué todos los resultados son dos?

-Ah, eso, porqué son dobles.

-Salgamos, vamos donde Allen- se adelanta e iba comiendo una banana.

-Ese mocoso exorcista es muy moles...to- se resbaló con la cáscara de banana que había botado Road al suelo.

-Tiky, baka, podría escribir una canción con esa letra.

Tiky se levanta y toma a lero para empujar a Road por la espalda.

-Eso es trampa, Tiky baka- sobándose la espalda- se lo diré al Conde del milenio.

-Le diré al Conde que copias en clases y que jamás haces nada bien, además de que estás locamente enamorada de Allen Walker.

-Él es mío, yo lo mataré- aparece la puerta y se va a través del portal para aparecer en Italia.

ORDEN OSCURA...

-Tim, ¿qué pasa?- dice Komui- bota la nota de Allen y el supervisor la lee- ¡DOS MILLONES DE YENES!

-Nii-san, esos gritos- dice Lenalee.

-Lenalee- al borde del llanto- ¿podrías pedir un préstamo por mí?- con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-No, porqué de seguro vas a construir otro kumorín.

-¡Noo!- grita- créeme tengo mis razones, por favor no es para kumorín.

-Nii-san, el dinero no es lo más importante en la vida, para obtenerlo hay que trabajar, así que por esta vez paso- se retira.

-¡Lenalee!, ¡no me dejes!- grita, pero es ignorado.

-Nunca va a cambiar- suspira la china.

EN LAS CALLES DE ITALIA.

-Tengo hambre- reclama Allen.

-¡Silencio!

-¿Adónde vamos?- dice adormilada Ayaka.

-Buscamos un restaurant donde desayunar- responde el peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasó con la posada?

-Bakanda destruyó la cocina- reclama Allen.

-Habían akumas y tú no hiciste nada.

-Sólo eran un par de verduras y una cocina a leña... una cocina no es un akuma.

-Te vas a callar o te hago callar- con mugen en el blanco cuello de Allen.

-Hazlo si puedes.

-No me crees capaz.

-Ya te has demorado.

-Me vengaré por lo de anoche.

-Porqué te dejé durmiendo en el pasillo y fuera del cuarto.

-Le pusiste un somnífero a mi comida.

-Vaya que hizo efecto...

-Pusiste una dosis para matar a un caballo.

-No hay por aquí un chico con una cola de caballo, sólo veo uno.

-Qué dijiste, moya...

-Miren a quien encontramos aquí- es interrumpido por Tiky.

-Tú- dice Kanda.

-Allen ¿vamos a jugar?

-Road... rayos, tengo tanta hambre que no logro concentrarme.

-Allen-kun, come esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Come y calla.

-Si repone mis fuerzas- piensa Allen y come con avidez- delicioso.

-Kanda, esto es para ti- pasa otra bolsa.

-Tche, vamos a pelear o te quedarás todo el rato parado como un poste- dice con ironía.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eres aburrido.

-Inocencia, actívate- la mano de Allen se transforma.

-Inocencia, actívate- el arco aparece en las manos de la chica.

-Ah, mira Tiky, tenemos a un nuevo juguete con el cual divertirnos.

-Eso ya lo veremos- se concentra y una flecha traspasa la mano de Road.

-¡Eres una basura muy molestosa!, toma- lanza unas velas en contra de Ayaka.

-¡Protego!- pronuncia la chica y las velas caen por la acción de la barrera a su alrededor.

-¡Te destruiré!- grita la noé.

-Eso quisiera verlo- cierra los ojos y una luz la rodea- inocencia nivel dos.

-¡Ayaka-chan, no lo hagas!- grita Allen- descansa.

-Allen-kun... yo... se dobla por el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, sólo un rasguño- se queja.

-La mano de Allen queda empapada con sangre.

-No te preocupes, esto pasará.

Kanda luchaba contra Tiky sin tregua.

-Seguiremos otro día exorcista- dice Tiky de pronto.

-No eres más que un cobarde.

-Ya veremos quién es el cobarde... Road, vámonos.

-Eres tan aburrido, Tiky baka, aguafiestas.

-¡Vámonos!

-No te olvides de mí Allen, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees- aparece la puerta y se va.

-Moyashi...

-Kanda, podríamos hacer de cuenta que no ocurrió.

-Si pasó... moyashi, me las pagarás.

FLASH BACK, UNA CAMA DE UNA PLAZA PARA DOS, parte 2

LO QUE OCURRIO EN LA NOCHE...

HOSPEDERÍA... cuando aún existía.

Kanda comía tranquilamente su soba.

-Esto si que es vida- dijo el chico con diez bandejas de comida a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo rayos puede comer tanto?- se pregunta Kanda.

-¡Delicioso!, cuando regrese a la orden oscura le pediré a Jerry mi menú especial.

El samurai se levantó a perdir un vaso de agua, y en eso, Allen aprovecha, saca un frasquito de su bolsillo y hecha unos polvos a la soba del espadachín.

-¿Qué haces garbanzo?

-Sólo me preguntaba, ¿dónde vas a dormir?

-En el cuarto, igual que tú.

-Creo que no va a ser posible.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada en especial.

Kanda cae dormido sobre la mesa, inconsciente, de paso, pegándose fuertemente en la nariz.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano.

FIN FLASH BACK...

continuará...


	5. Heridas Abiertas

Capítulo 5 "Heridas Abiertas"

-¡Ayakachan!- exclama Allen- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo es un rasguño.

-Estás empapada en sangre, hay que curarte esa herida-

-Hay heridas más profundas que no se curan con una simple sutura- contesta en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se queda sorprendido.

-No me detengas, o sino, no podré cumplir con mi misión- se levanta del suelo y da unos pasos.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?- pregunta Kanda.

-Confidencial, sólo puedo decirles que comenzará un idilio sin fin... da unos pasos más y de desploma en el suelo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Conde del milenio?- pregunta el peliblanco.

-Eso lo sabemos cuando despierte- va donde la chica y la toma en brazos- busquemos otro lugar donde hospedarnos- ignora todo reclamo por parte de Allen.

-Tengo hambre- dice quejándose.

Caminan por largo rato y llegan a otra hospedería.

-Buenos días, ¿qué van a ordenar?- dice un joven alto, cabellos claros, delgado.

-Un desayuno matinal- dice Kanda.

-Yo también- se apresura a decir Allen.

-De acuerdo, no me tardo.

-¿Cómo estará Ayaka?- piensa el peliblanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se despierta la chica sobresaltada- esa Road, se pasó esta vez, creo que tendré que hablar con el Conde del milenio- susurra.

-¿Me buscabas?- aparece el Conde detrás de las cortinas.

-Conde, mire lo que me hizo Road, le pido un castigo ejemplar, con lo que cuesta trabajar para ambos bandos.

-¿No te has curado tus heridas?- se acerca a la chica.

-No puedo, estoy muy débil, he usado mucho la inocencia.

-Recuerda muy bien porqué estás aquí con ellos... yo te rescaté y te hice mi pupila, con la idea de que acabes con la vida de Allen Walker.

-No hay día que no lo recuerde- baja la mirada.

-No te encariñes con ellos, sabes que si cumples con tu misión, volverás a ver a tu amado.

-¡Seiji!- grito ahogado- te salvaré- piensa.

-Mátalos y Seiji volverá contigo.

-Lo se.

-Espero resultados- introduce materia oscura en el costado, justo en la herida.

El Conde milenario deja a la chica sola en el cuarto.

-Allenkun, ¿qué debería hacer?... Seiji- comienza a llorar.

Mientras tanto, Kanda y Allen desayunaban, sin mencionar palabra alguno.

-Qué delicioso estuvo- se levanta de la silla- iré a ver cómo sigue Ayaka...

Antes que se fuera, el samurai lo arrinconó en un solitario pasillo y lo besó.

-Tanto te importa lo que le pase a esa chica- dice Kanda rompiendo el beso.

-Ella ha sufrida mucho... cuando la conocí, estaba llorando, mientras reparaba un libro... no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Seji, como una letanía.

-Tche.

-Debe ser difícil no tener a esa persona cerca, es como tenerle y a punto de perderle.

-La quieres mucho.

-Es mi amiga, además con ese ataque de Tikky y Road, debemos tener cuidado.

-Tche, los destruiré como muñecos.

CASA NOÉ...

-Esa chica es peligrosa- comenta la noé escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-No hay nada que temer, el Conde la tiene bien controlada.

-Ella no es un akuma al cual puedas manipular por siempre, es una exorcista.

-Con mayor razón, no has escuchado que al amigo hay que tenerlo cerca, al enemigo más aún.

-Sabias palabras Tikky, y ahora que lo pienso, ayúdame con mi tarea de refranes, ¿si?

-¿Otra vez?

-Onegai.

-Ni hablar, voy a dar una vuelta- se retira.

-Tikky, vuelve... ni hablar, seguiré con los últimos detalles de mi canción- con los ojos brillantes, ajustaba los detalles de su composición.

Los ojos de Ayaka se oscurecieron por la materia oscura y una cruz atravesada con un dragón apareció en su cuello, como un tatuaje que fácilmente puede pasar desapercibido.

-Seijisan, ¿cómo puedo salvarte?... ¡contéstame!- se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta... paso a paso se ca cerrando el camino, las posibilidades son nulas... ¿cómo voy a matarlo?, quiero huir, no tengo el valor para matarlo... ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, sino mato a Allen, Seiji no volverá conmigo, ¿qué debo hacer?

EN OTRO LUGAR...

-Kan...da, por favor, suéltame- intenta zafarse del abrazo del japonés.

-¿Cómo tenerte sin perderte?- piensa Kanda- besa el cuello del peliblanco, haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto.

-¡Seiji!, ¡contéstame!- grita la chica envuelta por una extraña energía... es un ntercambio de vidas, tú acabas con Allen y él regresará- dice su voz interna- no puedo- se arrodilla- Allenkun, es la única persona que me ha escuchado, que me abrazó cuando lo necesité... por favor, detente, ¡no quiero oírte más!- grita y la luz se expande destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

-¡Esto es un akuma!- dice Allen quien aprovechó esa oportunidad de su escondite... ¿qué es esto?... activa su ojos, pero no encuentra ninguna alma presa... Ayakachan... logra pronunciar, ¿un caído?, no, no puede ser...

-Ayakachan, nos veremos pronto- dice un chico de ojos claros, cabellos oscuro.

-¡Seiji!, no me dejes, onegai, no te vayas- dice la chica entre lágrimas.

-¿Te gustan los libros?

-Sí, mucho, ¿por qué?

-Cada vez que repares uno, tu corazón se restaurará... no te preocupes, vendré a verte cuando te hayas convertido en una exorcista.

-Seijikun, no, no te vayas, te lo ruego- abrazándolo.

-Cura las heridas de las personas a quienes estimas... tienes un don que debes proteger sin importar el precio- se suelta de sus brazos y sin mirarla le dice: sayonara, ayaka- corre.

-¡Seiji!, ¡Seiji!, ¡espérame!- grita e intenta correr, pero Komui la toma por el brazo.

-Conviérte en exorcista, salva a quienes an caído, destruye a tus enemigos...

-Demo... ¿qué puedo hacer?... se encierra en una habitación con un torre de libros sobre la mesa- ¿también estás herido?- toma un poco de pegamento y pega la tapa- hay heridas más profundas que una simple sutura no puede sanar.

La luz desapareció y quedó la chica de pie, con su arco y flecha en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunta sorprendido Allen ya que lo estaba apuntando directamente.

Sus ojos oscuros no podían ver nada delante suyo, era como una venda que la evadía de la realidad.

-Niña estúpida, sabía que te traías algo entre manos- el samuria desenfunda a mugen y se dirige hacia la chica para atacarla.

-Gomen- dispara en dirección al cielo y algo es traspasado en el acto como velo partido en dos.

Cierra sus ojos y la imagen de Seiji, sonriédole, no desaparecía... gomenasai... la materia oscura termina por expandirse en todo su cuerpo- Allenkun... no... su voz se apaga y cae al suelo.

-¡Ayakachan!- gritan, pero no quedó rastro de su cuerpo.

BONUS TRACK...

ORDEN OSCURA...

-Lenalee, tu hermano que te quiere tanto, necesita de tu imperiosa ayuda.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Mandé a una misión a Kanda y Allen a Italia, pero la verdad es que no hay inocencia.

-¿Qué?- se queda sorprendida.

-Quería darle un empujoncito a esos dos a ver si alguna vez por todas se deciden y dejan de hacerse los tontos.

-Hiciste algo que no debías... con lo corto de personal que estamos, tú vas y los mandas a un país donde ni siquiera tienen algo que buscar.

-No fueron solos, mandé a Ayaka con ellos, en una misión ultrasecreta.

-La chica que llora todas las noches.

-Aunque han pasado cinco años desde entonces, todavía llora por él.

-No es fácil convertirse en exorcista, hay veces donde tienes que dejar lo más importante para ti.

-Por eso, quise contribuir con ellos, no sabemos si al final de esta guerra estarán vivos.

-Creo que daré una vuelta- se intenta ir, pero Komui la toma por las rodillas.

-No te vayas Lenalee, no dejes a tu hermano solito- lloraba.

-No estaras solo, también quiero contribuir con un granito de arena, será divertido- ríe y evita cualquier forma de persuasión por parte de su oniisan- nos vemos.

continuará...

espero les guste la continuación, ahora vendrá escenas más fuertes y con alguna violencia, la vida de allen corre peligro.


	6. Cielo vs Infierno, parte 1

Capítulo 6 "Cielo v/s Infierno", parte 1

En el capítulo anterior...

Ayaka desapareció y no quedó rastro de ella, ¿qué harán los exorcistas a cargo?

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta la chica que estaba atada de pies y manos en un lugar donde jamás había estado antes.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- dice el Conde del milenio.

-Porqué Allen es mi amigo, no puedo matarlo y mi deber es acabar contigo.

-Así es como me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti.

-Sólo me has mentido todo este tiempo, jamás me has dejado ver a Seiji de nuevo.

-Pero si está frente a tus ojos querida- saca el manto que cubría aparentemente una estatua.

-¡Seijikun!, ¡háblame!- grita tratando de soltarse.

-No volverá a despertar nunca más... está muerto- dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

-Fue muy fácil, divertido... escuchar sus gritos fue un espectáculo, no esperaba menos de un exorcista.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, Seiji no era un exorcista.

-Sí lo era, te mintió para así obtener tu inocencia de sanación para la Orden oscura.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Seiji?, ¡responde!- intenta soltarse.

-No tiene caso que gastes tus energías en vano, además, si quieres tanto saber qué sucedió antes de tu ingreso a la Orden oscura, te lo contaré todo, porqué de aquí, no saldrás con vida- se sienta en un bloque de piedra- todo ocurrió antes de que tuvieras noción de que ese don extraño para sanar a los enfermos, fuera un cristal de inocencia, Seiji llegó a tu pueblo, bajo órdenes que investigar algún suceso extraño y si los rumores eran ciertos o no.

TRES AÑOS ATRÁS...

Una mujer de cabello crespo, ojos cafés, vestía de campesina y era curandera del pueblo "Las luces"... se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pasto, soñando con príncipes azules.

El azul del cielo, el verde de los prados, la fragancia de las flores, todo era una composición pictórica.

-Señorita- dice el extranjero tocando su hombro.

-¡Ah!, ¿qué pasó?- despierta sobresaltada.

-Disculpa- dice con una sonrisa- ¿eres la curandera del pueblo?

-Sí, ¿estás herido?, ¿dónde?

-No estoy herido, sólo he venido a este pueblo en busca de sucesos extraños.

-Qué interesante, pues creo que lo único extraño de este pueblo, además que llueve cada tres días a la semana, es la gran cantidad de enfermos... por eso escapé a este lugar... estoy cansada- se levanta del suelo y tropieza con una piedra cayendo al río.

-¿Estás bien?- se acerca, toma la mano de la chica, la levanta con fuerza y ésta se sonroja- ¿será fiebre?- su otra mano se posa en la frente- ¡estás ardiendo!

-Qué ojos más lindos... y una extraña energía lo rodea- piensa y se desmaya.

-¡Oye despierta!, ¿qué hago?- la toma en brazos y camina por el prado hasta llegar al pueblo... sí que se pegó una buena caminata- piensa- lo mejor es no revelarle lo que soy en verdad- susurra.

-¿Qué eres en verdad?- dice apenas, despertando.

-Una persona poco confiable.

-No lo creo, algo me dice que puedo creer en tí- le toma las manos- muchas gracias- suelta las manos- puedes bajarme, yo iré a mi casa, no te preocupes.

-No hay algún médico para que te examine.

-No te preocupes, es un simple resfríado, aunque no pueda curarme a mi misma, sobreviviré- camina unos pasos.

-Yo te llevaré a tu casa, tú dime dónde es- pasa su brazo por el cuello de ella.

-Muchas gracias extranjero, no se tu nombre, ¿me lo dirás?

-Seiji.

-Encantada, me llamo Ayaka.

Eso apenas fue el inicio de un lamentable suceso... suspira el Conde, entablaron una relación de amistad y jamás te reveló que era exorcista, a lo mejor para no involucrarte en esta guerra en mi contra, por eso me acerqué a ti, mientras estabas vulnerable, la noche antes de que te llevara a la Orden...

-Puedes pedirme cualquier deseo y yo te lo cumpliré, sientes mucho afecto por ese joven- dice el Conde.

-¿Quién eres tú?, tienes un aura demoníaca muy poderosa.

-Eres lista, tal vez por eso te busca la Orden oscura.

-¿Orden oscura?, ese es el lugar al que debo ir, ¿por qué?

-Antes de que eso suceda, te convertiré en mi muñeca, vigilaré cada uno de tus pasos y cuando llegue el día en que debas salir de ese sitio, cumplirás tu verdadera misión.

-¿Misión?, lo único que sé es que debo sanar a los enfermos.

-Eso es sólo el principio, no es un don lo que tú posees, es un cristal llamado "inocencia"

-¿Inocencia?, eso es imposible, ándate de aquí o te mataré- toma su lanza.

-No tan rápido querida, harás lo que yo te pida- traspasa su pecho e incrusta un cristal.

-¿Qué hiciste?, qué ardor- se arrodilla.

-Matarás a Allen Walker, él es tu enemigo, quiere separarte de Seiji.

-¡Mientes!, aléjate de mí- retrocede torpemente por el suelo.

-Allen Walker, recuerda bien su nombre- desaparece.

-¿Con quién hablabas Ayaka?- pregunta Seiji.

-No lo se, sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me digas la verdad- pausa- ¿qué es la Orden oscura?

-No existe tal lugar, seguramente lo soñaste.

-¿Qué son las inocencias?

-Tampoco existen, vuelve a dormir, mañana te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

-¿Dónde es?

-Lo sabrás, pero no podré acompañarte más que a la entrada de ese sitio.

-Me dejarás, ¿por qué?

-Será tu elección, es lo único que puedo decirte- cambiando el tema- ¿tienes frío?, hay otra frazada.

-¿Por qué me ocultas tantas cosas sobre ti?

-Porqué hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-No saber... ¿dolor?

-Más que eso, ojala algún día puedas entender mis razones, ahora duerme mañana será un día muy largo- pone su mano sobre su frente- esto es mejor que no lo recuerdes- eraser memories- pronuncia- cuando despiertes, todo será como un sueño, sólo hasta este punto te podré acompañar- se desvanece.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, no recuerdo nada hasta cuando llegué a la Orden y Seiji se fue.

-Desde un principio, Seiji no estaba vivo...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡mientes!- grita- suéltame y pelea conmigo.

-¿Estás segura de ello?, puedo desamarrarte, pero estás bajo mi control, así que tomaré lo que me pertenece- susurra.

Un calor insoportable comenzó a sentir, como si todo por dentro fueran llamas.

-¿Qué se siente el poder de la materia oscura?

Ayaka no contestó nada, sus ojos en blanco, su cuerpo lasio, no tenía fuerzas para combatir, sus pensamientos era verdaderos remolinos luchando por creer que no era cierto, que Seiji era tan real como cualquier otro ser humano... unas lágrimas descendieron por sus coloradas mejillas.

-Hay algo que nunca te dije Seiji... lo importante que fuiste para mí y que mi memoria fue borrada, pero si mi corazón lo recuerda es más que suficiente... eres real, lo se, como también que podía creer en ti... a pesar de todos tus misterios, a pesar de ese pecado imperdonable que hayas cometido... llegado a este punto no puedo retroceder, pero tampoco tengo fuerzas para avanzar, sería más fácil darle el control total sobre mí, pero soy una exorcista, ante todo, y mi deber es luchar contra el Conde del milenio... Allenkun, gomen- su piel se oscureció y sus ojos quedaron sin brillo, como una muñeca carente de voluntad o de alma.

-Comencemos a jugar- dice el Conde.

-Esta mujer es peligrosa- dice Tikky que apareció en un costado.

-No te preocupes, ahora controlo su mente y aunque se resista, hará todo lo que yo le ordene y lo primero que harás, será reunirte con tu "amigo"- el cuerpo de la chica es desatado y cae al suelo- levántate querida, tienes un trabajo por hacer.

-Mande Conde milenario.

-Mata a Allen Walker.

-Entiendo- responde- toma su arco y lo coloca en su espalda.

-La mantendré vigilada, no confío en su cambio.

-Ya verás qué pasará si se resiste.

ITALIA...

-Ayakachan, debe estar bajo el control del Conde milenario, ella no es así- dice Allen.

-No es confiable, intentó matarte.

-Yo sé que volverá, tiene algo importante que recuperar.

-Ese chico que la dejó en la puerta de la Orden.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Él no está vivo, nunca lo he visto en persona.

-Pero ella, vivió con él.

-Tal vez lo soñó, no me interesa.

-Kanda, tenemos que ir a rescatarle

-No hemos venido precisamente a eso, hay que buscar la inocencia.

-Has lo que quieras bakanda, yo la buscaré por mi cuenta.

-Moyashi, eres tan insoportable a veces.

-Tú me ganas años luz en simpatía, si quieres puedes ser el Mister Simpatía de la Orden oscura, estoy seguro que todos te apoyarán.

-¿Qué has dicho?- con una venita en su frente- retráctate.

-No... ¿y esta neblina?, no se ve nada.

-Esta neblina no es normal, ¡mugen, actívate!

Una luz traspasó la cortina de neblina, directo al corazón de Allen, pero con un movimiento rápido de mugen, le salvó la vida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Kanda- sal cobarde.

-¿Cobarde?- pregunta Ayaka haciendo aparición.

-Ayakachan, estás viva.

-"Mata a Allen Walker"- le resonaba en la cabeza- preparó la siguiente flecha- esta vez no fallaré- la lanza.

-¿Qué te propones?- pregunta Allen quien no salía de su asombro.

-Tomaré tu vida- le susurra por la espalda y le entierra una daga por la espalda- ha sido demasiado fácil acabar contigo, aburrido.

-Moyashi, despierta.

-Ahora el samurai preocupado por su amor, ¿qué harás?, ¿me matarás?- ríe sarcástica.

-"Insectos del infierno"- dice Kanda.

-Muy lento, muy lento samurai, así no podrás derrotarme y vengar la muerte de tu queridísimo "moyashi"

-¡Detente Ayaka!, ¡es suficiente!- grita Lenalee.

-Ah, mire quien llegó a la fiesta, la hermana del hombre que me alejó de Seiji, ¡nunca te perdonaré!

-¡Seiji está muerto!, jamás existió- gritó la china.

-Es mentira, no es cierto, yo estuve con él, ¿cómo va a estar muerto?, cállate de una vez- grita.

-¡No miento!, ¡tú lo inventaste todo!- afirmó

-Ayakachan... dijo Allen mientras no dejaba de sangrar- ¿moriré aquí Mana?- se preguntó.

-"Moyashi", eh, garbanzo despierta de una maldita vez o yo te mataré- le amenazó Kanda.

-Hace tanto sueño...

-Muy bien hecho, linda- salió el Conde a escena.

-Conde del milenio- dice Lenalee.

-Tanto tiempo, así que ya conocieron a mi nueva adquisición... que tengas una larga agonía Allen Walker y que jamás vuelvas a despertar- desaparece tanto el Conde como Ayaka.

-¡Allenkun!- se acercó la china para ver cómo se encontraba el peliblanco- ¡a una enfermería!, ¡rápido!

Se llevaron a Allen lo más rápido posible al hospital más cercano, la herida era profunda y necesitaría un buen tiempo de reposo.

-Ese moyashi es un debilucho- reclama Kanda.

-Así que sucedió en realidad- suspirá Lenalee.

-¿Qué?

-La herida se la vuelto abrir- se limitó a decir para salir del hospital e informar a la Orden oscura sobre los nuevos acontecimientos.

continuará...

he hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo más emocionante , espero os agrade y muchos besos, gracias por leer


	7. Cielo vs Infierno, parte 2

CAPÍTULO 7 Cielo v/s Infierno, parte 2

CASA NOÉ

-Bien hecho, mi querida niña, has herido a Allen Walker de muerte, un estorbo menos- dice el Conde del Milenio.

-Así que en verdad lo ha hecho, es un buen trabajo Conde- dice Tikky.

-Cierto, muy bien dicho, ahora quiero que te asegures que Walker no vuelva a abrir los ojos.

-Como usted diga, Conde- desaparece.

-¿Cómo acabaré contigo?- se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?, herí a Allen, no puede ser cierto, estas no son mis manos, esta no es su sangre... ¿cómo pude herir a quien me ayudó tanto?... ¡Seiji!, responde por favor.

-Seiji era un noé, como Tikky... aunque anteriormente fue un exorcista de la Orden Oscura...

-No se puede ser los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Seiji manipulaba el tiempo, podría volver al pasado en unos segundos, incluso podía borrar los recuerdos en dicho espacio... su inocencia era especial.

-Yo sé que era real, que no fue mi imaginación.

-¿Cómo puedes resistirte todavía a mi poder?, deberías seguir cada una de mis órdenes... la abofetea.

-Antes, prefiero morir.

-Sé que deseas morir, así podrás encontrarte con tu amor, pero no será tan fácil, esa herida que le hiciste a Walker, es superficial, no dañaste ningún órgano vital.

-Creíste que seguiría bajo tu poder... soy una exorcista, aunque ahora ellos no me crean nada, hice un juramento, que si me convertía en una, vería a Seiji nuevamente... ahora que lo he visto, no tengo nada más que desear.

-Tu inocencia está mezclada con materia oscura, no podrías ayudarlo aunque quisieras.

-Lo sé, por eso fue una herida superficial, la otra sangre, es la mía.

-¿Te heriste a propósito?, ¿morirás desangrada?

-Con mi sangre derramada, la inocencia se purificará, si yo muero, Allen estará a salvo, no puedes manipularme, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Qué acto de sacrificio tan grande, estoy conmovido... eres una muñeca que no me sirve... saca una espada y la atraviesa el cuerpo de la chica.

-Que... piadoso... toce- una, muerte, rápida- toce y cierra los ojos- por fin te veré Seiji- unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Su sonrisa, era pura y misteriosa...

-"Bienvenida a casa"- le dice un chico abrazándola.

-Gracias por esperarme... Seiji- se aferra aún más a él.

-Este tipo de trabajos son tan odiosos, me tendré que cambiar los guantes- dice el Conde sacando la espada y dejando caer el cuerpo de la chica al suelo- ahora eres comida de gusanos, ese era tu deseo, nadie llorará por ti.

HOSPITAL...

Allen era atendido de urgencia, la enfermera tranquilizó a Lenalee diciéndole que la herida no era profunda, así que unos puntos, reposo, saldría en unos días del hospital.

-Moyashi, no me asustes de esa manera- le reclama Kanda sentándose en la silla frente a la camilla de Allen.

-Lo siento, a pesar de que Ayakachan estaba siendo controlada por el Conde Milenario, sólo me cortó el hombro levemente.

-¿Por qué había tanta sangre?, ¿de quién era?

-Era de Ayakachan... tenía un corte en su costado izquierdo- dice bajando el rostro- no creo que ella haya inventado a ese hombre... él en verdad existió.

-Lenalee dice que nunca ha estado en la Orden.

-Yo creo que a ella le mintieron... él debió ser real.

-Moyashi... se acerca rápidamente hasta su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta sonrojado.

-Creí que ibas a morir... antes mato a quien se atreva a poner una mano sobre ti, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-Moyashi.

-Mi nombre es Allen.

-Lo recordaré si sales vivo de aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto- toma sus labios y se sumergen en un beso desesperado...

-No se cómo entraste tan profundo en mi vida, pero ahora lo único que deseo con todas mis fuerzas es... tenerte, sin el peligro de perderte- piensa el samurai mientras acerca más su cuerpo al de Allen... no podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Tikky?- pregunta Road.

-Nada, sólo estoy paseando...

-Qué intersante tu paseo, un hospital, qué original eres- le dice la chica.

-¿No tienes deberes qué hacer?

-No, dejé al Conde haciéndolos por mí.

-Así nunca aprenderás...

Toda aquella calidez, ¿hacia dónde se ha marchado?  
Cuando llegue el mañana, ¿desaparecerá por completo?  
Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones,  
¿podrán soportar precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?

Siempre, siempre estará junto a tu corazón,  
no importa cuan lejos éste vague sin rumbo.

En el interior de la oscuridad ambos nos dejamos llevar, mientras,  
como inocentes pajarillos, acercamos nuestras alas.  
En aquellos momentos de tristeza, tu sonrisa se ocultó,  
y una imperecedera espada de hielo  
dejó al descubierto mi pecho.  
Déjame abrazarte  
para siempre...

¿Hacia dónde te has marchado tú solo?  
Cuando volviste tu mirada hacia mí, sentí miedo.  
La imagen de mi pecho se tiñó de tristeza.  
Sé que es cierto, ahora me asemejó a ti.

Algún día, estoy segura de que regresarás a aquel lugar  
y de nuevo volveremos a mirarnos fugazmente.

En el interior de esta oscuridad, no importa cuanto nos separemos,  
los fuertes lazos de nuestros corazones se llaman el uno al otro.  
En aquellos momentos de tristeza, comprendí por qué sonreías,  
y a tus fríos dedos yo quise  
dar calor con mis lágrimas.  
Quiero estar a tu lado...

En el interior de la oscuridad ambos nos dejamos llevar, mientras,  
como inocentes pajarillos, acercamos nuestras alas.  
En aquellos momentos de tristeza, tu sonrisa se ocultó,  
y una imperecedera espada de hielo  
dejó al descubierto mi pecho, déjame abrazarte,  
quiero estar a tu lado,  
para siempre...

-Así que todavía sigue con vida, creo que tendré que acabarlo con mis propias manos- decía Tikky esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa.

continuará...

canción synchronicity de tsubasa tokyo revelations, gracias por leer


	8. Prueba de Valor, parte 1

CAPÍTULO 8 "Prueba de Valor", parte 1

En los sueños de Allen...

¿Puede haber una forma más irreal del amor?, o algún cuadro surrealista que lo plasme en su totalidad.

Al borde del precipicio, estoy listo para saltar, sólo un obstáculo me detiene... tú.

¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no hay rincón al cual tu luz no ha alcanzado?

¿Qué pasaría si te entrego mi corazón como una prueba de verdad?

Hasta el más fuerte, se debilita.  
Hasta el más sombrío, resplandece.

Y si mis pies, por iniciativa propia, se precipitasen hacia el abismo, ¿tomarías mi mano?, ¿saltaría detrás de mí?

Un agua cristalina, se volvió oscura... el cielo se cubrió por las nubes.

-"Si quieres llorar... hazlo"- dice la voz.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunta el inocente exorcista.

-Porqué tu corazón va a explotar de dolor, la amargura se distorsiona hasta llegar a su punto de quiebre para derrumbar todas tus esperanzas...

-¡Es mentira!, ¡todavía puedo creer en las personas!

-Los matices no existen... no te das cuenta que estás atrapado en un mundo que no pretendes abandonar.

-¡Calla!, no quiero abrir mis ojos... déjame caer a la nada, tú, puedes quedarte, quédate, es tu elección...

-¡No decidas por mí!, si quieres saltar, salta, no te voy a seguir en tu plan suicida.

-¡No es un plan suicida!

-¿Tiene alguna palabra que no sea suicida?

-Tú... tú que sabes sobre mí... no me hagas reír- dice con tono mordaz.

-Eres tan petético, mírate en un espejo... no crees que es mejor detener esto... si das un paso, desaparecerás.

-Dime, ¿en qué te afecta?, que hayamos estado una vez juntos, no nos convierte en nada.

-No se qué es más difícil para mí... hablarte sobre mis sentimientos, o cerrar la boca para callar algo más que un secreto.

No te sientas obligado,  
al cortar las alas,  
la nieve blanca,  
se acumula bajo mis pies.

-¿Sabes por qué la nieve es blanca?

-No lo se.

-Porqué se ha olvidado de qué color era.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Te has olvidado del motivo por el cuál luchas... un exorcista nunca debe perder su norte... si tu misión es rescatar el alma condenada de las personas, entonces, aunque te encuentres sin fuerzas, debes pelear.

-No estoy cansado, no se trata de eso...

-Entonces...

-Siento que por más que camino no encuentro una salida, me siento atrapado, asfixiado, sin dolor, pero con las manos atadas... ¿nunca has tenido alguna vez, un instante de tinieblas?...

-¿Tinieblas?- piensa un poco antes de responder- sí estás en tinieblas, toma mi mano y salgamos juntos de ellas- dice con inexplicable dulzura.

-Kan...da- dice tímidamente Allen.

-Que hayamos estado una vez juntos, no nos convierte en nada... entonces... cambiémos esa situación.

Pisando la nieve, descalzo,  
clavo mis ojos en los tuyos,  
sin saber qué responder,  
qué hacer,  
tomo tus manos,  
las entrelazo con las tuyas,  
todo era tan mágico,  
podría olvidarlo todo,  
todo lo que me atormentaba,  
sólo con unas dulces palabras,  
de tus labios sin veneno...

Estréchame entre tus brazos,  
déjame sin aliento con uno de tus besos,  
justifica mis acciones,  
perdona mis errores,  
ayúdame a olvidar mis miedos,  
como lo haces ahora,  
uniéndonos en un delirio de peligro extremo,  
uniendo los fragmentos de mi memoria,  
uno a uno recogidos.

Puedo sonar extraño,  
incluso hasta fuera de lugar,  
podría ser un fantasma,  
o simplemente una fantasía,  
pero hay algo que es cierto...  
que mis labios siguen a los tuyos,  
que nos sumergimos en un cálido beso,  
sin importar qué,  
sin importar los demás,  
quédarte es tu elección.

-Podría decir que esto es un sueño, o es la realidad, si es un sueño, no quisiera despertar... sólo para sentir tu cálidos brazos, arropando mi débil y frío cuerpo... quédate Kanda, quédate Yuu...

-Moyashi...

-Chicos- dice Lenalee- ¿por qué no vamos de compras?- dice como si nada.

-Pero... ¿qué pasará con Ayakachan?- pregunta Allen.

-Ella, está muerta- dice desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Su cuerpo fue clavado en una estaca, en la plaza pública- se cubre el rostro...

-¿Acaso esa chica no servía al Conde del Milenio?- pregunta Kanda.

-No... creo que es momento de que les cuente sobre ella y sobre Seiji- se sienta al borde de la cama de Allen.

-¿Quién era ella en realidad?- dice Kanda algo ofuscado al recordar cómo ella, por la espalda había herido al peliblanco.

-Ella era una chica que vivía en un pueblo apartado... fue conocida como la "curandera", un día, onii-san, le pidió a Seijikun, que fuera para allá a comprobar si era inocencia o no el extraño poder de ella...

-Entonces si era real, ese chico.

-Era exorcista- contesta la china.

-¿Exorcista?- se queda atónito Allen.

-Sí, pero no era muy conocido dentro de la Orden Oscura, siempre estuvo apartado de los demás miembros... respira hondo y suspira... él era amable y sincero, su inocencia era especial, pues controlaba el tiempo interno de las personas, además de borrar la memoria.

-¡Increíble!

-Sí, por esa razón el Conde del Milenio, se aprovechó de eso... le tendió una trampa a Seiji, fue ahí cuando conoció a Ayakachan... se enfrentaron en una dura batalla, y él salió gravemente lastimado... cuando pareció que nadie podría salvarle, ella, lo encontró en el bosque, agónico... usó sus poderes y no tuvo dudas que era inocencia ese extraño don... difícil fue lo que vino después...

-¿Qué pasó?

-A ella le borraron la memoria, ni siquiera cuando ingresó a la Orden Oscura estuvo dispuesta a cooperar, lo único que hacía era llorar y restaurar libros rotos...

-Ella, una vez me dijo que si reparaba los libros fue porqué Seiji se lo pidió, él le dijo que restaurar un libro era reparar su corazón...

-Antes que perdiera la memoria, una noche, él le dijo que la iba a llevar a su casa, pero las cosas no resultaron bien, ya que Seiji, en su interior tenía materia oscura, manipulado por el Conde Milenario, le borró la memoria, todo sobre la inocencia o de su existencia, por eso, ella creyó que fue un fantasma, aunque en sus delirios, cuando gritaba su nombre, decía que lo pudo tocar, que fue real, luego volvía a perder la razón...

-Qué triste... entonces, ¿por qué la enviaron?

-Porqué ella nació en este país, al final de todo, nunca dejó de ser una exorcista... murió siendo una, sólo para encontrarse con él...

-Quiero verla- dice de repente Allen.

-Allen-kun, todavía estás muy débil.

-Ella no quiso lastimarme, además era su sangre la que estaba en mis ropas, lo mío fue un corte, pero ella, tenía una herida en el costado, no la pude salvar.

-No puedes salvar a todas las personas...

-Lo sé, sólo que estaba tan cerca, cómo pude estar tan ciego que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba.

-Su cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue y será enviado a la Orden para incenerarla.

-Déjame a solas con el moyashi.

-Está bien- dice la china quien sale del cuarto.

-Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder- dice el samurai.

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir?

-Ya te lo dije, arriesgamos nuestras vidas, nadie está excento de ello, si no quieres ver, retírate.

-Sabes que no podría ser otra cosa que no sea exorcista, es sólo que...

-Sólo que...

-Cuando más nos acercamos a la batalla definitiva, no puedo dejar de pensar que te podría perder, no podría soportar la idea de que jamás vuelvas de una misión.

-Moyashi... se acerca el samurai y toma su rostro con sus manos- la muerte es de lo único que no estamos a salvo... es algo que no podemos evitar, tú lo sabes...

-Lo sé, pero hay veces en que me gustaría no saberlo... Kanda... demuéstrame que eres real, que tu existencia es real, que no es una pesadilla, que eres tú quién está conmigo, por favor...

-Moyashi, soy real, puedes sentir el calor de mis manos, mi respiración sobre tu cuello, mis dedos que te acarician... se aparta... mis labios que te besan- unen sus labios.

¿Cómo tenerte sin tener el miedo de perderte?,  
sólo tenemos estos segundos para respirar,  
segundos que muero lentamente...

No temas...  
No sueltes mi mano,  
quiero estar siempre contigo,  
por favor,  
no cierres los ojos,  
se acerca el final,  
mentiras y secretos se descubren el rostro,  
jamás podrías llegar a imaginar,  
lo doloroso que puede ser,  
perderte sin haberte tenido...

Un sonido de piano, se escuchaba lejano...

CASA NOÉ...

-Tikky, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Road quien sostenía una espada en la mano.

-Voy a una misión...

-Allen es mío, lo sabes- dice la chica.

-Él morirá y tengo el arma perfecta para hacerlo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Una verdera prueba de valor... jamás se habrá enfrentado al miedo en tal extremo...

-¿A quién utilizarás?

-Tengo a un muy buen candidato para este juego, uno que está tan cerca de él... no serán mis manos quienes lo herirán... serán las suyas.

-Con tal que me dejes un espacio en el juego te dejaré ir.

-Claro que estás invitada, será divertido...

-Ya lo estoy viendo... nunca creerá que la persona a quien más ama será capaz de acabar con su vida.

-Tengo algunos preparativos que debo acabar, luego podrás venir.

-Ok, verás que le haré sufrir hasta que me pedirá que lo mate, no podrá soportar esa situación, va a querer estar muerto, incluso, no haber nacido...

-De eso se trata, lo destruiremos- desaparece a través de la puerta.

HOSPITAL...

-Kan...da- gime Allen al sentir las manos del samurai por su torso.

-Yuu... ese es mi nombre... Allen- susurra en su oído.

Allen, derramó una lágrima en silencio, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y tal vez la última.

-Yuu... le responde...

No había espacio para las palabras, sólo para unos chicos que ardían de deseo y éste debía ser saciado...

Parece que mi corazón va a explotar de dolor...

Sí quieres llorar... llora...

Lloraría si se me negara una vida sin ti... no puedo concebir una existencia donde tú no estés...

Aférrate a mí, no te dejaré caer.

Abrázame, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

El silencio predomina...

Junta nuestras palmas, así como nuestros cuerpos, aunque nuestros corazones estén distantes uno del otro, te siento más cerca que nunca.

Bésame suavemente  
Estoy durmiendo en silencio  
Totalmente sola  
En el hielo y la nieve

En mi sueño llamo  
Llamo tu nombre  
Tú eres mi amor

En tus ojos  
Busco por mi memoria  
Perdido en vano  
Tan lejos de este escenario  
Sosténme suavemente  
Y júrame una y otra vez  
Nosostros nunca estaremos solos

Si tú puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente  
Yo te daré mi amor  
Nos enbarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche  
Lejos en el mar  
Me encuentro ahí  
Te encuentras ahí  
Ámame ahora  
Si te atreves

Bésame suavemente  
Estoy durmiendo en dolor  
Totalmente sola  
Para verte mañana

En mi sueño  
Llamo tu nombre  
Tú eres mi amor  
Mi amor

continuará... canción de youre my love, de sakura para shaoran, tsubasa reservoir chronicle... espero os agrade este new capi, hasta otra


	9. Prueba de valor, parte 2

CAPÍTULO 9 "Prueba de Valor", parte 2

"Esto es más de lo que alguna vez pedí, más de lo que alguna vez soñé tener", cuando era pequeño, iba tras la sombra de Mana, mi padre, pero ahora, he vuelto a ser ese niño, sólo que ahora voy tras la sombre de Yuu, una que no quiero que desaparezca"... ¿cómo puedo ser tan feliz?, el simple hecho de estar entre sus cálidos brazos me hace sentir completo.

Llegado a un punto sin retorno... ¿podremos cruzar el puente que nos separa?

Hoy se sentía mejor, pero Lenalee insistió en que debía guardar reposo, mientras que Kanda, fue de compras y a buscar una hospedería, ya que a más tardar mañana el moyashi estaría de alta.

-¡Rayos!, ¡¿cómo es posible que esté todo lleno?!...

Era el quinto lugar al cual fue a averiguar, una, no tenía el ánimo para seguir y segundo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

HOSPITAL...

-Allen-kun, ¿cómo estás hoy?- pregunta la china.

-Bien, gracias, ya no me duele la espalda.

-¿Cómo van Kanda y tú?

-Ah, yo... no entiendo a qué te refieres, seguimos peleando como siempre.

-No sabes mentir, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta qué tipo de relación tienen.

-Ah, etto... verás... ja, ja- suspiro.

-He leído algunos mangas yaoi, soy una fan hasta la muerte- dice con los ojos brillantes.

-Ah, entiendo- baja una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Así es el amor!, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame.

-Bueno, no sé si Kanda me ama o no.

-Yo creo que sí, sólo alguien que está enamorado de verdad es capaz de mirarte con esos ojos con los cuales él te ve, aunque parezca extraño, Kanda ha cambiado un poco, debe ser que tiene alguien al cual proteger.

-Ahora nos toca lo más difícil, la batalla con el Conde es inminente.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Miedo no de morir, miedo de perder a las personas a las cuales quiero nuevamente, como otras veces me ha pasado.

-Allen-kun, seguramente Kanda-kun también te lo ha dicho- lo abraza- de lo único que no estamos a salvo es de morir algún día, mientras ese día no llegue, sé feliz con él, has todo lo que deseas y no tengas que arrepentirte después.

-Lenalee-chan, gracias.

EN UNA CALLE...

Kanda estaba cada vez más furioso, más que ir a buscar un lugar para pasar las noche, parece que fue de paseo porque como si fuese poco, todo estaba copado, pero su paciencia también tenía un tope, y estaba a punto de perderla...

-Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido- refunfuña cuando un chico choca contra su brazo.

-No deberías estar tan enojado, exorcista- dice Tikky con una media sonrisa.

-Tú...- desenfunda a muggen.

-No he venido a pelear contigo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Quiero que mates a Allen Walker.

-¡¿Qué?!- francamente ese noé estaba loco.

-Ya me escuchaste fuerte y claro, mata a Allen Walker, y obtendrás un poder que jamás pudiste imaginar.

-No lo haré.

-¿Te enamoraste de Shounen?

-Maldito, no lo llames así.

-¿O prefieres, moyashi?

-¡Cállate de una vez!, ¡muggen actívate!, ¡insectos del infierno!

Tikky lo esquiva y con su mano traspasa el torso del samurai...

-Creo que ahora si podremos dialogar- aprieta el corazón.

Kanda trata de que el dolor no nuble su razón.

-Sé que te duele, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- ríe sádicamente- sabes lo vulnerable que eres ante mi ... una mariposa se comería tus órganos, te matarían en un segundo, pero he decidido que voy a utilizarte- pausa- escucha con atención- toma aire- en mi mano, tengo un fragmento oscuro, si lo incrusto dentro de tu corazón, obedecerás mis órdenes sin vacilar.

El exorcista no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban...

-Te manipularé, tú llevarás a Walker a la muerte, donde debió estar siempre- vuelve a apretar el órgano- espera la reacción por parte de Kanda, pero es la misma, resistencia y odio puro- como veo que no lo harás por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas- incrusta un fragmento negro dentro del corazón y soltó al samurai.

Unos hilillos de sangre salían por la comisura de los labios de Kanda...

-Cualquier persona quien mencione el nombre de Allen, morirá, no importa a cuántos sacrifiques en el proceso, cuántos deban morir, al final, debe ser a tu amante al cual deberás asesinar.

Una punzada en el pecho, lo hizo doblarse de dolor... sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más...

-A Allen, debo matar a Allen Walker- repite y tomando su espada retoma su camino donde le indicaba su mente

HOSPITAL...

-Kanda-kun se ha demorado un poco.

-Si, supongo que le ha costado hallar una hospedería con cuartos libres.

-Tienes razón, por mientras iré de compras, mi onii-chan quiere ese vestido como dé a lugar.

-Esa era parte de la misión, bueno, al menos confío en que tengas más gusto para escoger uno correcto... aunque dudo que la talla extra grande, le quede bueno.

-Bueno, me voy- se levanta de la silla y sale.

-Regresa pronto.

-Ok.

Kanda seguía a paso firme su camino, con la clara idea de asesinar a Allen Walker...

Allen, mientras tanto, se arropó y cambió de posición dentro de la cama. Miraba por la ventana el árbol con sus hojas verdes, era mecido por un viento que no llegaba a tocarlo. Pasar la noche con Kanda, fue lo mejor que pasó en su vida, lo admitía, al recordar esa cálido episodio, un sonrojo le vino a las mejillas... era una mezcla entre estar avergonzado y feliz... jamás creyó estar más cerca del corazón de Yuu que ahora...

Ayer fue la noche que jamás olvidaré, aunque mi vida se acabase ahora mismo, estoy seguro que la última persona en la cual pensaría, serías tú.

CASA NOÉ...

-Tikky, baka, no me llevaste- le reclama Road.

-Vamos ahora, no te pierdas el gran espectáculo.

-¿Cuál espectáculo?- dice el Conde.

-Uno que será muy interesante.

-Llévame, llévame.

-Vamos, que el show está a punto de comenzar.

Sólo huele a tristeza, huele a soledad  
En mis ojos perdidos sólo hay humedad  
Siento un grande vacío en mi corazón  
Siento escalofríos de ansiedad.

HOSPITAL...

Kanda atravesó el umbral, miró hacia la cama... un cabello blanco, le recordó a la nieve, se acercó hasta ese bulto que permanecía tranquilo. Con sus dedos, acarició los cabellos, lo miró fijamente, y un dolor más profundo que el del fragmento incrustado se apoderó de él... no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaría después, pero algo lo estaba deteniendo y forzando a la vez... ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?, era como si algo se rompiese en su interior...

-Kanda- bosteza el albino- bienvenido.

-Moyashi... y no entendía por qué, un líquido transparente descendía por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado.

-Nada- se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, tanto que le costaba respirar.

-No... puedo... respirar.

-Moyashi...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto te lo diré sólo una vez... te quiero... Allen- entierra la espada en la espalda del albino.

Allen quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y unas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, mientras que la sangre corría por sus bata y mojaba la cama.

Retiró la katana de golpe y dejó caer el cuerpo del exorcista que estaba gravemente lastimado...

¿Dónde está la otra parte de mi corazón?  
Ay amor, ¿dónde andas?, ¿dónde viviras?,  
¿Dónde?, ¿dónde estas?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pensó Allen... sentía que rapidamente su cuerpo se enfríaba y su vista estaba nublada... sabía que podría morir en cualquier momento, lo que nuca pensé, fue que fueses tú, quien acabría con mi vida...

-Te dije que sería un espectáculo digno de ver- dijo Tikky satisfecho de su labor.

Huele a tristeza este corazón  
Sabe a tu ausencia, sabe a dolor  
Huele a tristeza este corazón  
Sabe a dolor

Kanda despertó de su letargo y sólo fue capaz de abrazar ese cuerpo ensangrentado, culpándose por caer en esa manipulación, por haber sido débil...

-Allen-kun, ¿qué te parece el vesti...do?- preguntó Lenalee con un paquete en su mano, el cual cayó al suelo lentamente- ¡Allen-kun!, ¡Allen-kun!- grita.

-No sirve de nada que lo llames- la reta el samurai.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Necesito de alguien, alguien a quien amar  
Necesito dar todo, todo mi corazón  
Te he estado buscando cielo, tierra y mar  
Debajo de las piedras, y hasta en el sol

Hay corazones que sólo saben de dolor, otros que han podido amar y ser amados igualmente y otros que han sido traicionados por la persona a quien aman.

Sólo queda el dolor de esta despedida, la culpa por las acciones que demostraron debilidad, si yo, debía protegerte, más que a nada en el mundo, ¿por qué razón mis manos están manchadas con tu sangre?, ¿por qué el arma que uso para combatir el mal, ha acabado con lo único bueno y puro que he tenido?...

¿Dónde está la otra parte de mi corazón?  
Ay amor, ¿dónde andas?, ¿dónde viviras?  
¿Dónde?, ¿dónde estás?

Porque yo iba tras su sombra, como un niño pequeño, siguiéndolo, amándolo, ¿por qué no me ha dejado permanecer a su lado?, ¿por qué sus manos me han matado?

-Allen-kun, Allen-kun- dice una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?

-No puedes morir, todavía no es tiempo.

-Pero si él...

-Ha derramado tu sangre, lo sé.

-Dime, ¿por qué razón lo hizo?

-Eso sólo puede contestarlo él, pero ahora, ven conmigo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Te protegeré, te cuidaré, y volverás a vivir.

-Pero mi cuerpo está hecho pedazos, ¿cómo podría regresar?

-Ya no usarás ese cuerpo... ya no serás exorcista, volverás donde él, pero bajo otra apariencia, teniendo el mismo corazón.

-¿Cómo harás eso?

-Toma mi mano, no temas... lo abraza como a un niño.

-Qué cálido es...

Sabe, sabe, sabe a dolor  
Sabe, sabe, sabe a dolor

Sabe a dolor, un puñal en la espalda, sabe a dolor, la traición, sabe a dolor, tus falsas palabras, sabe a dolor, esta nueva transformación...

continuará...

canción de huele a tristeza de mana, nos veremos en la próxima


	10. Volver a nacer

Capítulo 10 Volver a nacer...

Es tan cálido... un calor que me va envolviendo, de a poco, y me arrulla como un niño, pequeño, me borra mis dolores y penas...

Todo se transforma, todo lo que muere renace, de alguna u otra forma, todo lo que es polvo, se junta y crea un nuevo cuerpo, y un alma errante está dispuesta a ocupar ese espacio vacío...

Por qué si todo se termina, debería volver donde él... ¿para qué?, podría destruír mi cuerpo de nuevo, podría terminar nuevamente con todas mis esperanzas...

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunta una mujer de cabello rizado.

-Tal vez... la persona a quien amo, acabo de matarme- le confiesa con pena Allen.

-Esa persona también está sufriendo ahora mismo.

-No lo creo, él jamás demuestra sus emociones con nadie.

-Contigo es diferente, tú le conoces mejor que nadie.

-¿Quieres que vuelva donde él?

-Eso es cosa tuya, yo puedo darte un nuevo cuerpo, lo demás corre por tu cuenta, aunque esto sólo será por una vez.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿podré seguir siendo el mismo?

-No podrás llamarte Allen Walker... si a eso te refieres.

-Pero...

-Debes volver, él te espera.

-¿Cómo me llamaré?, ¿adónde iré?

-Yo sólo te doy un cuerpo, eres tú quien debe decidir de ahora en adelante.

-Ya veo... llévame donde él esté, por favor.

-Está bien, ¿cómo te llamarás?

-Kamui, me llamaré Kamui.

-Ven aquí- lo abraza fuertemente y sopla dentro de su oído, todo lo que era como vapor, desapareció.

ITALIA...

Llovía con mucha fuerza, un sorpresivo temporal los tomó por sorpresa...

HOSPEDERÍA...

-Kanda-kun, he avisado a la Orden Oscura, nos esperan mañana temprano- dice la china.

El samurai seguía sin responder, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos...

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Kamui, quien despierta asustado en una cama desconocida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta el samurai quien tenía la mano sobre mugen.

-¿Yo?- pregunta confundido, mientras se levanta de la cama.

Kamui era un chico de cabello blanco, largo hasta media espalda, trenzado, los ojos eran de color violetas, su tez blanca, y era un poco más bajo que Kanda.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelve a preguntar alterado.

-Mi nombre es Kamui Kurusaki, estoy aquí en reemplazo de Allen Walker.

-¿Qué has dicho?- lo toma por el cuello del abrigo- ¿reemplazar al moyashi?, eso es una estupidez, tú ni siquiera eres exorcista.

-Lo soy, un aprendiz, puede llamarse de ese modo- lo mira desafiante.

Kanda lo miró por unos segundos y en sus ojos, percibió a Allen, como si estuviese frente a él...

-Imposible- pensó- lo dejó de jalar.

-Mañana nos iremos a la Orden Oscura y podré presentarme como es debido- sale de la habitación.

-Él es... el samurai se había quedado sin palabras.

-Kanda-kun- Kamui baja la mirada al suelo- he regresado- baja al comedor a cenar.

Comió bastante, hasta dejar el pobre dueño en banca rota...

Luego subió hasta la habitación de Lenalee, ella al principio se asustó, pero, después de llamar a su hermano Komui, todo estaba resuelto.

-Kamui-chan, ¿eres nuevo?

-Si, soy un aprendiz- responde algo nervioso.

-Entiendo, bueno, entonces, en la mañana cuando regresemos a la Orden Oscura, haremos las presentaciones más formales.

-Ok, ¿de quién es ese pañuelo?- apunta a un pañuelo de color verde.

-Era de Ayaka-chan, lamentablemente ella falleció.

-Es una pena- recuerda el episodio- me retiro.

-¡Espera Kamui-kun!- lo detiene- te pareces mucho a Allen-chan- termina de decir y comienza a llorar amargamente.

Kamui la abraza y la traquiliza... luego se encierra en una habitación...

-He regresado... tengo miedo... piensa y se queda sentado sobre la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Si al rozar nuestros dedos,  
tus labios, fríos, morados,  
tus ojos, asustados,  
me reflejo en ellos,  
y veo mi propio temor.

Derramo lágrimas inexistentes,  
no, no puedo llorar,  
aunque mi corazón esté angustiado,  
el silencio es mi único amigo,  
con él, las borro de tus ojos,  
huelo tus cabellos y te abrazo,  
podría darte todo, y no tengo nada,  
te di mi vida, y perdí la mia,  
a cambio que tú fueras ese hombre,  
ese hombre que toda la vida esperé...

Sin darme cuenta seguía la sombra de ese hombre, al cual esperé y conocí dentro de la Orden Oscura, mis pasos se hacían cada vez más pequeños, hasta que me extinguí... es como si hubiesen apagado una vela, se un solo soplido.

No podía entender, por qué me mató, y por qué me dijo al mismo tiempo que me quería... esas dos cosas me estaban matando.

He tomado la identidad de otro hombre, pero mi esencia sigue siendo la misma, ¡estoy mintiendo!, algún día, dejaré de ser Allen y seré Kamui, esa alma terminará por apoderarse de la mia y echarla lejos, los olvidaré a todos, moriré definitivamente... porque un cuerpo no puede tener dos almas, una debe ser relegada.

En mi pecho, hay un sello, uno que no debe romperse, es algo parecido a un tatuaje, negro.

De los meses compartidos junto a Kanda, fui feliz, aunque tenía una duda, si me tenía, ¿podría perderme?, yo también podría perderlo, si moría en el campo de batalla.

Tuve un sueño,  
algo parecido a un sueño,  
estábamos juntos bajo la nieve,  
era una gran tormenta,  
mis manos se congelaban,  
y tú,  
la tomaste y la metiste en tu bolsillo,  
no me soltaste, nunca...

Pero...

Todo se volvió sangre,  
si, era mi cuerpo que yacía muerto,  
sólo podía enforcar tu rostro,  
y ¿unas lágrimas?  
no podría decirlo,  
pues ya no era yo quien estaba allí,  
si, tomaste mi vida,  
y yo, otro cuerpo,  
pero bajo este disfraz,  
¿podrá tu corazón, encontrarme?

El viaje pasó sin mayor contratiempos, aunque ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, era demasiado incómodo ese silencio sepulcral.

Si, quiero gritar,  
decirle a todo el mundo,  
quién soy yo,  
que todos sepan,  
ya nada me importa,  
si sólo soy capaz de ver que eres feliz,  
entonces...  
mi muerte no fue en vano.

Bajamos del tren y tomamos otro medio de transporte hacia la Orden Oscura.

Komui, nos esperaba en la entrada, junto con los científicos.

Tomaron mis huellas digitales, para verificar mi identidad, ese era mi nombre.

Vi muchos rostros tristes, debían saber sobre mi muerte.

Fui llevado hasta mi nueva habitación y me quedé allí, hasta que salí al Comedor...

Una fiesta sorpresa había sido organizada para darme la bienvenida, eso me puso nostálgico, eran viejos tiempos...

Comí bastante, de todo lo que pude probar, lo pasé bien, muy bien, aunque seguía bajo la mirada inquisidora de Kanda.

Era un miembro reconocido, era un hecho, ahora me tocaba acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre.

Para Kanda era insólito, tenía las mismas mañas del moyashi, y no conocía a nadie más que comiese tanto como él... tenía su misma mirada, su actitud, todo se resumía a él.

Trató de apartar todas esas cosas de su mente, el moyashi estaba muerto, él lo mató, y nada más, pero era como una espinita en el corazón, que seguía sangrando.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si no fuera él quien muriese?, y ¿si el caso fuera lo contrario?...

Se encerró dentro de su cuarto, era mejor olvidarlo todo, sí, olvidar...

Kamui se fue a su habitación, algo triste, culpable de mentir a todo el mundo, a sus amigos, compañeros, al hombre que amaba... pero era la única condición para mantener el sello cerrado... para conservar su cuerpo, nadie podría descubrir su verdadera identidad, o la otra alma que permanece sellada, se liberará.

-Como duele... como duele el llevar este secreto a cuestas- murmura- podré estar cerca de él, pero no podremos estar juntos- se queda mirando el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared.

Olvidar es lo más acertado, aunque una y mil veces tu corazón te grite lo que es tan evidente...

Después de eso, Kamui y Kanda se veían, pero, preferían ignorar la presencia del otro... se rompían el corazón una y mil veces, pero era la única manera de que su moyashi, no se fuera, presentía que estaba a su lado, todo los días...

Para Kamui era muy difícil tenerlo tan cerca, y no poder tomarlo entre sus brazos, ni sentir sus labios; sin embargo, ambos, en el fondo, sabían de que su amor seguía latente, pero, que llegaría el día en que ninguno podría resistirlo más... porque, ¿cómo tenerte sin perderte?, si apenas te rozo, te desvaneces...

Cada uno siguió su propio camino, llenos de voluntad, conscientes de que el flaquear, podría ser totalmente letal...

Compartieron juntos más aventuras y muchas veces estuvieron a punto de besarse... pero, aún de esa forma, lo había perdido... el recuerdo de Allen Walker, sigue hasta estos días, el joven exorcista asesinado por Kanda, y la historia de Kamui, quien sigue amándolo bajo el disfraz y la máscara de otro nombre, falsedad, que no alcanzaba a ensuciar la memoria, ni los recuerdos, más si las mentiras, que cada vez eran más frecuentes...

Se me termina el tiempo,  
ya no puedo estar un dia más sin ti,  
ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir...  
He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio,  
y lo triste de un final...

Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...  
Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...

Tu abrazo es un respiro,  
con un beso me mantienes vivo,  
tu mirada es un bello amanecer...  
Si tanto he esperado por ver, sentir,  
algo tan grande, es muy triste,  
ver su final...

¿Cómo tenerte sin perderte?  
si apenas te rozo, te desvaneces,  
eres un aroma, un cuerpo vacío,  
eres un disfraz, una máscara,  
la cual no me atrevo a quitar...

fin.


End file.
